


Belly Full, Heart Content

by WhoopsOK



Series: Tum-Tum [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autumn, Belly Kink, Chubby Poe Dameron, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Poe isn’t sure why they have this obsession with his stomach, but he’s not going to discourage them when they’ve finally stopped looking so horrified.
(Or, Finn thinks fat is love (verb) and Rey thinks fat is loved (adjective) and they both love Poe.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There…may have been some liberties taken with how the Force works.

Poe doesn’t quite understand why they have this new obsession with his stomach, but he’s not going to discourage it when they’ve finally stopped looking so horrified.

Because Poe isn’t—Poe hasn’t been _sensitive_ about his weight since he was a little kid, since _well_ before the Resistance training made him build up muscle underneath his pudge. He _knows_ he has a soft gut, it doesn’t bother him, he’s just…not used to so much attention when – as some flame from years ago put it – he’s got so many other nice things to pay attention to.

More than that, he doesn’t even think it’s _intentional_.

For the three months that he’s been back from a mission gone pear-shaped – like completely, lost in a hallucinogenic jungle for two weeks without a com system _pear-shaped_ – Finn and Rey have been practically constantly lingering at his elbows. He finds it hard to complain about their hands on him, though, the way they can sometimes chase away the ghosts with just their presence. He hadn’t even noticed at first, how fixated they’d become.

Rey hugging him from behind, her hands sliding under his shirt to hold the swell of his belly, skin against skin. Finn slinging and arm around his waist, his hand always somehow finding his love handles instead of his hip. When they kiss him, sometimes they hold his sides, sometimes even _squeeze_ the bulge there _._ When they’re hanging off his shoulders, all of them drunk and happy, he always finds them settling their hands – lightly, lovingly, _bizarrely_ – on his stomach _._ He doesn’t get it.

He even notices them leaving him extra food. He keeps finding candies and ration bars stuffed in the pockets of his flight suits, Finn and Rey on a seemingly regular schedule pulling him out from under the x-wing or chasing him down after meetings to make sure he’s eaten. He doesn’t even know how they find the _time_ for all this, what, while being in the middle of their Jedi-to-be training with Luke. Poe finds himself trying to hustle them into bed when they’re nearly cross-eyed and raw from training, but they just—they _won’t sleep_ unless he promises he’s eaten. He doesn’t think he’s ever given the indication that he _doesn’t_ eat regularly – honestly, he didn’t get this gut because he _hates_ food – but now he’s paying attention to it, to _this_ and it’s tickling his nerves.

And he means to ask them about it, he really does; he’s tried several times before, but the words are always a mess on his tongue. He lets them carry on, remembers the fear in their eyes when they’d reunited after he’d been missing so long and how distant the fear is from the warm joy in their eyes, and he lets them carry on. Poe likes touching and Poe likes food and Poe loves, loves, loves Finn and Rey; it’s definitely not a hardship.

When he gets back from his first mission since The Incident, they’re back to hovering, and it’s endearing, but he’s fine, really, he’s fine. He doesn’t understand the harried looks on their faces; they all just need to relax a little, here, ok? Nothing is wrong.

It’s autumn back on base and everything is beautiful, if a little chilly. It’s honestly perfect nap weather which is exactly what Poe intends to do after briefing the General. He’s unsurprised to find Finn and Rey slumped against the wall outside his door, sweaty and lax from training and he smiles as BB-8 rolls up to greet them. Their smiles are tired, but before he gets the chance to drag them to bed by the ears, Finn speaks up.

“Can we eat first?” he says and Poe doesn’t miss the hopeful light in his eyes.

Poe squats down in front of them. “You’re gonna fall asleep in your trays like this, babes,” he warns, tucking Rey’s hair back behind her ear. He flushes pleasantly when Rey turns to kiss his wrist.

“Will not,” Finn counters, reaching to pat Poe’s thigh, but then squeezing a little more firmly. Poe makes a point to not spread his legs on instinct in the middle of the hallway.

“And anyway, there’s a party,” Rey adds. “Can’t really sleep through that.”

And they don’t.

The food is good and the company is great, but by the time people have gotten well into that _hella_ spiked apple cider, it’s a little noisy for Poe even through his pleasant buzz. The mission wasn’t hard, but it _was_ a mission. He’s thoroughly enjoying this barbeque and is _seriously_ eyeing those mini pumpkin pies, he could stand for a little quiet.

Also, Finn hasn’t really been able to keep whatever hand he has free off of Poe’s thighs and he’s getting self-conscious about how hot it’s making him. When Rey walks up behind them and runs her fingers through his hair, he has to hold back a legitimate shudder.

She’s got a few plates stacked on her hand when she whispers that they could leave. He isn’t sure how he hears her over the music and the shouting over at the apple bobbing station, but he sympathizes nevertheless. They beat a quiet retreat.

When they reach his room, BB-8 goes instantly to the charging port, bidding them a friendly goodnight. The three left awake in the semi darkness of the safety lights, sit on a pile of blankets and cushions on the floor, Rey’s bounty between them.

Poe is amused to find several different mini-pies in the mix, but when he looks up, his smile dims a little. Rey is staring at the food like she’s afraid it might run away and Finn is staring at him like _he_ might run away.

Well, those looks aren’t indicative of anything yummy.

“Ok…” Poe says quietly, leaning back casual as you like, “what’s going on here?”

Finn and Rey, for their part, at least have the decency to not try and hide their embarrassment, Rey’s face going pink and Finn quirking his mouth. “Question!” she says, cutting her eyes to Finn.

“Yes?” Poe answers, because he knows it was for him.

“Can we,” she winces slightly as she forces out, “Can we feed you?”

Poe pauses at that, brows dipping. “I’m not _that_ tired, guys, really…” he starts to say, but stops at the shocked and apologetic looks on their faces.

“No, no, we know—”

“We know that, we just wanted—”

“If it was ok with you, we mean, we wanted to—”

“Not because you were weak—”

“Just because—”

“Babes,” Poe cuts in. The longer they go through Force training together, the more they seemed to sync up and break each other’s sentences like this. He’s let them continue before and they hadn’t stopped for almost ten minutes. He takes their hands, leaning forward. “What is this about?”

Rey and Finn look at each other, then back to Poe. Rey chews her lip as she says, “We like it…when you look loved.”

“…Loved?” Poe parrots, looking between his two squirming lovers.

“We were talking,” Finn starts, “and, well, neither of us were ever really…” He turns to look at Rey and Poe understands he’s trying to find a way to _not_ go traipsing through their awful childhoods. That fierce protectiveness that always shows up when they start talking about their upbringings – if you could even call them that – begins creeping over Poe, but he tries to focus through it. He waits.

“We didn’t eat a lot,” Finn says finally.

“Nobody was feeding us _because_ they loved us, so…” Rey swallows, touching Poe’s stomach with hesitant fingertips. “We never got to _look_ loved.”

“Loved,” Poe repeats again, but this time it’s not a question. Looking at Rey who has probably always been slender and Finn who was raised to be a soldier, he gets it. They mean _chunky_ and he’s never heard it put quite so _saccharinely_ , but he is aware of the pleased flush creeping up his face, the touched sting in his eyes.

Rey laughs a little, but says earnestly, “It’s a beautiful look.”

“And after your little romp with the acid trip jungle, you looked… less loved,” Finn frowns, thumb stroking over the back of Poe’s hand. “We wanted you to look like we loved you again, so we…” He doesn’t blush, obviously, but Poe can read the sentiment in the expression on his face as he motions down at the food still between them.

The snacks and the near _mothering_ suddenly made more sense in light of this, which is to say Poe is _completely_ thrown for a loop for as much as his heart is swelling with love. Oh, Force help him, he can never gain enough weight to show how loved these two make him feel.

“So you fed me,” Poe says, honestly a little embarrassed by the attention, but also pleased somewhere deep in his soul. When they nod, their faces still pinched and nervous, he nearly tips over the food lunging forward to kiss them. “You two are the loveliest things that have ever happened to me, you know that?” he whispers against Finn’s lips before turning to Rey with a laugh. “I’d fatten you up, too, if I could.”

Rey laughs back. “It won’t stick, but you’re welcome to try. _But_ …”

“About this food…” Finn says hesitantly.

“You two eat some, too, but,” Poe sits back with an amused sigh, “I’m all yours. Whatever you want.”

They crowd in around him immediately, different, muscular, but fitting perfectly, solidly against his sides. He sighs when Rey’s hand falls on the crook of his thigh and Finn’s arm wraps around his shoulders. They don’t ask him what he wants, which is good, because he’s having trouble focusing over the brush of their skin against his. He almost laughs out loud when Finn immediately offers him a piece of pumpkin pie. “Open up.”

There’s something odd about Finn pushing the pastry past his lips while Rey’s hand creeps up to rub along the swell of his belly, their attention burning low in his gut.  He may not be Force sensitive, but he knows when people are aroused by him, especially when they’re only inches away. This is _weird_ and he _loves it._

He knows it’s playing dirty pool when he licks Finn’s fingers as he pulls away, looking unabashedly right at him, but it’s worth it for the way Finn’s breathing stalls. When he swallows, Rey is quick to offer him a piece of meat she pulled off a skewer, rubbing her grease-slick thumb across his lips.

They carry on this way for a while, talking absently around bites of fried sweet potato balls and kebabs and esquites and cubes of fruit and so many different kinds of candy Poe feels like there’s probably pure sugar running through his veins. He’s feeling _very_ awake and interested in the frosting clinging to the corner of Rey’s mouth and the way Finn keeps squeezing his thigh. The longer they go on, the shorter their breaths come; the longer their fingers linger on his mouth. He’s buzzing inside.

“Guys, really, I’m pretty full,” he comments a bit breathlessly as Rey gives him another chunk of candy apple.

“Pretty…” Finn says as Rey sucks in a breath. Their eyes are a little blown.

A thought occurs to Poe then, when it occurs to him that he’s sitting between two Force users. Two Force users who are more in sync than possibly any other users previously have been and who love him.

“Can you guys feel it?” he asks, not as alarmed by the thought as he could’ve been. “When I’m full or hungry or whatever?”

“We _could_ ,” Finn answers carefully, sucking marshmallow off his fingers. “We just don’t normally.”

Poe chews his fruit thoroughly, not missing the way Finn’s eyes dart to his mouth when he licks his lips. “Why?” he asks, though he thinks he knows.

Rey offers him her cup of cider. “It’s normally only when you’re in trouble or sometimes when…” she flushes, eyes a little distant and Poe abruptly remembers her calling his name as she bowed up off the bed, clawing his back, even though he swears she never took her mouth from his.

Well. Isn’t that interesting?

She shakes herself, fingers in his hair as she kisses his check. “We wouldn’t really _go in_ without your permission,” she says and Poe knows exactly why her voice has gone all soothing like that.

Even though the thought – _memory, memories, nightmares_ – makes his skin crawl, he touches them and it fades a bit. He knows them and knows how they feel about this power they’re honing; he’s never been afraid of them.

Poe smiles as he considers her words. “You never _asked_ for permission,” he says and wonders if there’s a way to ask to have full on Force sex without sounding ignorant. “I think I’d be ok with it,” he says after a moment, “I mean, not all the time, but—”

“We can’t stop feeling _you_ ,” Finn says softly, but his eyes are so intense, Poe startles. “Your presence is just something we’re aware of. But if you ever want us to feel… what you’re feeling, we’d have to be inside. We’d never just _go_ , so…”

“Reach for us,” Rey says as she shifts up to straddle his leg. “We’ll always hear you if you call us,” she whispers, pressing a pitted cherry between his lips, when she follows it with her finger, some of the juice dribbles down his chin.

Then Finn’s mouth is there, licking it away, and Poe is _hard._

He’s sure there’s more to it than just thinking their names, but he also isn’t set to ask right now. He just tries to relax, to not hold up any of the mental barriers he always does after—after _Ben_ , and just… _is._ He knows he got at least something right, because Finn and Rey’s eyes go wide, Finn’s breath whooshing out like he’d punched him.

Rey draws her finger away just as Finn presses a kiss to Poe’s lips, wet and sloppy, a sugary drag of his tongue. Their dance is synchronized and Poe feels like the music.

Finn’s hand lands on his jaw, turning his head to get a better angle and Poe goes easily as Rey slides down his body. Her hands find the bulge of his stomach, kneading gently. He winces a little at the overfull feeling, the way his gut gurgles under the pressure.

“If you push, you’re gonna make me sick,” he warns.

“I know,” Rey says and when she looks up at him he has to wonder exactly how much she’s seeing right now, with the door open but without even having stepped _inside_. “I’ll be gentle,” she says and pushes up his shirt to kiss the soft skin of his belly.

True to her words, her fingers never press too hard, just giving enough pressure that Poe is distinctly aware that he’s just eaten more than he surely should’ve in one sitting. He isn’t sure why that makes his dick leak in his pants, but he’s not about to question himself when he feels so good. He lets Finn flip his shirt over his head, leaving him and all his swells and rolls on display. One of Finn’s hands slides over to hold the softness of his chest, squeezing the flesh between his fingers. Poe arches into the sensation. The last time he was with anyone else, ages ago, they were always so _careful_ with his chest, his _breasts_ as if they were afraid to offend him with the knowledge that they’d noticed them.

But, got damn, he knows what he looks like and if he is going to be played with, he wants it to _feel_ like something. The rough way Finn is tugging at him, fingertips digging in combined with Rey working over his gut, has him tipping his head back just to draw in enough air to _breathe._

He has the tickling of foresight, of Rey thinking something vaguely that bounces over to Finn who agrees, just before he’s flat on his back, the two staring down at him. Rey sits over his hips, the pants between them _offensive_ to put it bluntly, as she settles over his erection. He grunts a little at the subsequent pressure on his stomach, “Rey…”

“You _like_ it,” Finn says, a little breathless and shocked before he leans down to Poe’s nipples. They lay a bit flat, but Finn seems perfectly content to take the whole area into his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave the skin pink and tender and have Poe arching up into the sensation.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Poe moans out as Rey grinds herself on him, leaning some of her weight on his tummy. “You complaining?”

“Not at all.” Fin laughs, kissing his way up to Poe’s throat. “I like you full and happy.”

Poe chuckles and snakes his hand down between he and Finn, breathing out harshly as Rey leans down to suck on his now freed breasts, her kisses bearing teeth where Finn’s had borne tongue. With one hand in her hair and the other fondling Finn’s growing arousal through his pants, Poe laughs a little at himself.

He isn’t hungry, he’s had more than enough even for him. But…

“You know, I’m not actually that full,” he says sweetly, breathlessly, hips twitching up to meet Rey’s. “I could probably take some more.”

Finn unerringly reaches back for the plate, only to find it empty.

Rey’s eyes dart up to his, wanting and eager to please. “I can go get—”

“No, no,” he cuts in, cupping her face, “I think we have more than enough here. You know, something to eat,” his eyes dip down Rey’s body as he strokes up Finn’s length. “Something to fill me up…”

Finn laughs even as he shudders. “You’re unbelievable.”

“So I’ve been told,” Poe teases, flashing hot when Rey strips her shirt off.

“Yes,” she says and Poe starts salivating at the wild lust in her eyes.

Clothes are shed and tossed away without much thought about where they land (BB-8 is going to wake up under Poe’s pants, but it won’t be the first time) and Finn and Rey shuffle around Poe. He’s hard and the tip of his dick is smearing pre-come against his tummy. He swears under his breath when Finn licks it away.

“Potty mouth,” Finn mutters with a smile as Rey hands him the lube.

Finn’s fingers are familiar and welcome as they press into Poe, opening him slowly as Rey hovers over him.

“I like his mouth,” she says giddily, though she teasingly stays out of reach, even when his hands start to creep up her thighs.

“Rey…” he says and definitely doesn’t whine. Not until she leans over to lick at his navel, sucking little bruises into his fat.

“Patience,” she says like he can’t see how wet she is, like she isn’t almost _dripping_ on his lips. He’s getting a little dizzy with how badly he wants to _eat_ her out like she’s the only thing that can ever sate him. Finn’s fingers brushing up against his prostate interrupt his attempts to vocalize that thought.

“Come on, babe,” Poe begs, spreading his knees and pushing down onto Finn’s fingers. “You know I can take it— _oh!_ ”

Finn and Rey are suddenly kissing, which is cool, which is _hot_ , but they are kissing around his _dick_ which is _melting his brain_. The feeling of two tongues, two pairs of lips wrapped around his arousal is already almost too much. When Rey leans her weight on his belly to keep him still, Finn’s free hand gripping his thigh he almost comes.

“Please, guys, _please,_ ” Poe says and somewhere in the corner of his mind feels them laugh, feels them give in.

“Rey, give his mouth something to do,” Finn says over the sound of squirting more lube, “we know our boy likes to _eat._ ”

Rey turns herself around so she’s kneeling over his face, looking down at him with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. “Insatiable,” she whispers, then groans as she lowers herself onto his waiting mouth, “ _Gosh_ , we could just fill you up forever, couldn’t we?”

_Yes,_ he thinks, his tongue sliding into her folds, licking up the wetness gathered there. _Yes!_ he thinks again as Finn starts to push into him, thick and stuttering.

“Fuck, you’re so soft inside,” Finn says, forcing his muscular thighs under Poe’s softer ones. When he gets in deep enough to take his hands away, they’re feeling everywhere; fondling from his love handles down to his ass and up across his belly, still slick with pre-come. “You’re so soft _everywhere_ …”

“So good,” Rey moans.

Poe can’t do more than groan at that as she starts to roll down onto his face, he lets his tongue slip inside her. His movements are not as finessed as normal, with the grip Finn has on him as he thrusts himself inside hard enough to make Poe’s gut jiggle and toes curl, but she doesn’t seem bothered. He moves his head just slightly and she must _feel_ what he wants, because then her hips are dipping down so he can suck her clit between his lips.

“ _Poe!_ ” she cries, reaching down to grip over his hands where they’re clenching against the backs of his thighs.

“What a mouth on him, right?” Finn says and his hands are slick with sweat where they’re pressing into Poe’s gut as he leans forward to kiss Rey’s shoulder blades. “Watching you eat is torture sometimes, knowing what you can do.”

The thought catches Poe off guard. He thinks of them watching, hot and wanting, as he sucks his fingers clean or as fruit juice dribbles down his mouth. How he must have been teasing them for _ages_ without ever realizing it, leaving a low thrum of arousal in their guts. He gasps and his hips strain to push back against Finn’s even though he can’t really move under their combined weight.

“Let us,” Finn says and his voice is getting strained. He feels a “ _please_ ” that Finn never says, feels how desperate it would be if he voiced it. It makes Poe’s hair stand on end, spurting clear juts of pre-come across his tummy— _he’s_ _close_.

“We’ll give you everything,” Rey pants out and she’s _close_ , he can feel it building between them like the static in the air before a lighting strike. Her thighs are trembling around his head, in his hands, Finn losing his rhythm and grunting.

“Poe, can we—? When we—?” Finn starts.

Rey picks up, hastily. “ _Inside_ , can we come in—?”

_Yes._

Yes, yes, yes, he thinks, followed by their names, followed by his love for them; he reaches for the very _idea_ of their relationship and everything goes bright. He feels it, he can feel it the moment they push into him, their presence and love and _arousal_ filling him up and they’re all so close and he’s so full, _so full_ —

Poe doesn’t scream, but it’s a near thing, Rey’s gushing arousal pressed against his mouth the only thing stopping the sound from escaping as Finn shouts, pressing up into him and _rolling_.

He’s got light exploding behind his own eyes, their orgasms lighting up his spine as they happen. It’s blinding, it’s almost too much to take.

Poe never wants it to stop.

Rey gasps for breath, falling backwards so he can breathe, catching herself on her hands so she doesn’t completely land on his chest. He can still feel the tingles of her orgasm layered under his, mixed in with Finn’s, the way his dick is still pulsing in his ass, the swelling, nearly _suffocating_ love they all feel _—Force help him_.

Just before it gets to be overwhelming, when solid images start to form that don’t belong to him, they draw back. Not away, not enough to leave him falling, but enough for him to draw in a breath and sag, sated.

“…Well, hell,” he whispers, awed, looking up when Rey laughs down at him. He smiles back, wincing a little even as Finn pulls out slowly.

“Dibs on his face,” Finn says and knee walks forward – gets distracted by kissing Rey on the way, but that gives Poe the time to watch them, to feel the echoing joy of them just outside of his awareness. He’s too old and seasoned for butterflies – not with slick on his face and cum in his ass, surely! – but here he is. Their giddiness is contagious.

They come down the moment he reaches for them, kissing the remnants of their lovemaking off his face. They wipe off hastily with someone’s shirt before crawling the few feet up into the bed. He’s in the middle, like he wanted and never has to ask, with one of his leg’s trapped between Rey’s and the other thrown over Finn’s.

They all nod off fairly quickly, but not before Poe can smile at his lovers twining their fingers together in their sleep.

Their hands joined lovingly right over the swell of his full belly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…feed yourself and kiss your own fingers!
> 
> Speaking of care! Eating someone out with residual sugar in your mouth is a bad idea and can cause yeast infections!! We’re suspending our disbelief here! The Force will protect Rey! A dental dam will protect you!!
> 
> (And if you’re in America, don’t watch the news! If you voted, you did your part already! Self-care first and always; don’t torture yourself with info you can’t change!)


End file.
